(furry story) wrath of the clans (part 1 of 3)
by SladeTheBlueFox
Summary: my first time doing a fanfiction


**Wrath Of The Clans**

Slade was in the lead of his small army of samurais him and his Blood brothers Jax and Shadow wanted revenge on the shogun's murder they had searched in months and finally tracked the murder down when they found the murder they did not hesitate they charged the murder of the shogun but the murder had a army hidden in the nearby forest and their footsteps could be heard in the distance Slade Jax and Shadow was in the lead of their small army the murder of the shogun drew a red bladed katana and charged Slade Jax and Shadow and their small army head on the murder killed all the men except Slade jax and Shadow the murder took the mask revealing who it was Yuri what the fuck did you kill the shogun Slade said Yuri responded I was hired to do it Shadow yelled why did you kill our men Yuri walked close up close to Shadow and looked him in his eyes and said they where weak and didn't stood a change anyway Yuri laughed so Shadow what are you gonna do Yuri said I'm gonna slice your throat Shadow Yelled Slade interrupted Shadow and yelled Shadow shut the fuck up or I'm gonna make you Shadow laughed oh really Slade you're gonna make me shut up ? Slade replied yeah I am remember when we fought hand to hand combat ? huh Shadow yeah that's right I kicked your ass Yuri interrupted Slade um guys There is an army that I'm allied in and they are on their way to kill you but I am willing to help you if you can trust me Jax Said yeah right we are clearly gonna trust you after what you did Slade interrupted Jax and said Jax and Shadow I have something to tell both of you Yuri was my friend when we where young but we got in an argument and we stopped seeing each other the sound of foot steps of the other clan got louder Yuri said follow me I know a secret path they all followed Yuri to a cave and they all walked inside Yuri said this cave has a path that leads to the village of foxes Slade said my childhood home Yuri replied yes Slade where me and you used to play in the Forrest r-remember Slade. Slade Said yes Yuri but lets get going shall we they all agreed and walked deeper inside the cave after a while they finally reached the village of foxes Shadow said Slade you grew up here right. Slade replied yeah why Shadow. Shadow replied I'm thirsty so I was wondering of there's an inn nearby. Slade replied there is right over there. Slade pointed at the inn. Shadow said thanks Slade. Slade replied your welcome Shadow. All of a sudden the army that Yuri served raids the village of foxes Slade Shadow and Jax drew their weapons and charged them Jax Slade and Shadow Defeated Every man in the army. a samurai covered black mist comes riding on his horse and stops infront of Jax Slade And Shadow the samurai removed the helmet. it was a female feline. Slade looked at her and said. w-who are you. the female feline replied. im Ash. Slade looked at Ash and said. are you gonna kill us or what are you gonna do. Ash replied. im here to serve one that are willing to pay the right price. Slade Asked. whats your price. Ash replied. you cant aford it.

Shadow said. are you willing to help us or not. Slade interupted Shadow. Shadow Shut up. Shadow Said. why Slade. the sound of loud foot steps could be heard inside the cave it was more soldiers from the clan Yuri used to serve. the samurais got out of the cave and charged Slade Jax Shadow Yuri and Ash. Slade yelled. ATTACK and everyone attacked the army. but the hostile army got slain after a while. Jax howled loudly as a river of blood passed through the village. Slade said lets keep going before more soldiers shows up. they all agreed.

Ash said. i would recomend going to the dragon mountain we would be safe up there. lets go Slade said. they walked to the dragon mountain. after two days they finally made it to the top of dragon mountain and they decided to set up a camp on the mountain. Slade sharpened his red bladed dragon forged katana. Ash walked over to Slade and sat down beside Slade. Ash asked. is your blade powerfull ? Slade responded. yes it contains the souls of every enemy i have slain and each life it takes makes my blade stronger. Ash responded sounds like you are a skilled warrior Slade. Slade placed his sword on the ground and asked. Ash it looks like you freeze. Ash responded. i do. Slade moved close to ash and warped his arm around her and said. i can keep you warm if you want me to. Ash started to giggle. thank you Slade Ash said. no problem Slade said. Ash and Slade started to snuggle on the ground until they both fell asleep. as the sun stood high in the sky the sound of birds could be heard in the distance of the fedual japan. Slade woke Ash up by petting her behind her ears and he said. wake up sleepy head and smiled. g-good morning Ash said and hugged Slade tightly. slept well Sladey. S-sladey. Slade said and looked confused at Ash. yeah i called you Sladey whatcha gonna do about it are you gonna fight me ?. Ash said and giggled.

well Ash Slade said. Jax Shadow and Yuri are still sleeping so. Slade Started to giggle as Slade rubbed Ash behind the ears. Ash began to purr loudly and rolled around on the ground. Slade said oh you like that dont you and giggled. Shadow and Jax looked out of their tents Shadow yelled what the fuck are you doing you are waking everyone up for fuck sake. Slade and Ash both looked at Shadow. Shadow why so angry. Slade said. because you are waking me Jax and Yuri up go fuck somewhere else. Shadow said. Slade stood up and walked close to Shadow and said. Shadow do you want to fight because we both know im stronger than you. Slade said. Shadow tried to push Slade but Slade Grabed Shadow and held him tight and Slade opened his mouth and placed his saber teeths to Shadow's skull. Shadow started to beg for mercy. Slade threw Shadow on the ground. Shadow looked at Slade and said. what the fuck you have saber teeth b-but you are a fox. Slade looked at Shadow and said. im a hybrid im half fox and half cat i thought you knew Shadow. Slade helped Shadow up and said. sorry Shadow. Shadow responded its ok Slade we are and will allways be

blood brothers. Ash interupted them. we should get going im kinda cold and we are gonna freeze to death up here if we stay up here. Slade walked over to Ash and hugged her. Ash began to purr as she felt Slades body warmth. Slade looked Ash deep in her eyes and asked. where to now Ash ?. Ash replied. we are close to where i killed a traitor he called himself an ally of the clan i serve but he betrayed me and we fought near the oda river but anyway lets keep going shall we ?. they all walked to the oda river but some wolf boys stood there and looked at them when Slade asked. what are some worthless criminals doing here and drew hes katana. are you gonna kill me the wolf boy in the front said. Slade replied if you try anything then yes. the other wolf boys ran away. hey come back you bastards the wolf boy said. oh your so called freinds left you they are nothing but laughed. an arrow flew through the air and got the wolf right in the head. WHO THE FUCK IS SHOOTING Shadow yelled. a red male feline jump down from a tree and said. i am Zark im an archer i never miss my target and that wolf he was a target. Slade said we need an archer like you Zark if you are willing to join us. Zark said sure i join you. Slade said. great. Zark said i know a place we can be safe for the night. Jax said. show us. Zark started walking and they all followed Zark to the village of cats. as they walked trough the village the sound of cat ninjas jumping on the tree branches could be heard. a cat wearing a black ninja robe covered in black mist jumped down infront of Zark and asked. what are outsiders doing in our village. Zark replied they are my guests. the masked cat walked close to Zark and said they arent welcome in our temples understand Zark. Zark replied its the grandmasters choice not yours Ra'su. Ra'su replied dont say my name infront of outsiders understand. Ra'su looked at Zark with pure rage in hes eyes.

Slade walked infront of Ra'su and said Ra'su if you touch Zark im gonna slay you with this. Slade drew hes red bladed dragon forged katana. Ra'su looked at it and asked nervously

how did you get your paws on a dragon forged katana. Slade replied i got chosen to wield this blade. Ra'su said oh sorry you arent just an outsider you and your freinds are welcome in our temple. Zark said come on freinds. they followed Zark to the grandmasters throne room.

they stoped infront of the throne. Zark said grandmaster i brought some new freinds i hope its ok they stay here for a while. the grandmaster said. sure Zark everyone is welcome here.

Slade said. thanks grandmaster. and kneeled. the grandmaster stood up and walked over to Slade and said. you dont need to show respect to me samurai. Slade stood up and said. why not. The grandmaster replied. you wield the a blade forged by dragons so you already earned my respect. Slade replied. thanks grandmaster. the sound of screams could be heard from the village. Slade and Zark ran outside the temple and saw that the wolf clan had started a masacre in the cat village. Slade said. the village is under attack i offer my blade to serve you grandmaster. Slade Shadow Ash Jax Zark and Yuri ran down to the village when they reached the wolf clan the leader in the group of the wolf clan laughed and said. you are outnumbered you never stand a change against us. Slade yelled. why are you here. the leader said. we are looking for you Slade now that we found you we are gonna kill you.

Slade drew hes katana and charged the leader. to be continued


End file.
